Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension:The Mandalorian
__INDEX__ center|300px|link=The Mandalorian Nachstehend findet ihr meine Gedanken zu den bisher erschienenen Folgen. Ich habe versucht, dabei auf große Spoiler möglichst zu verzichten. Ich freue mich auf eure Meinung in den Kommentaren! :« Chapter 1 » :« Chapter 2 » :« Chapter 3 » :« Chapter 4 » :« Chapter 5 » :« Chapter 6 » :« Chapter 7 » :« Chapter 8 » CHAPTER 1 (12.11.2019) rechts|250px|link= Ein wortkarger Mandalorianer mit bewegter Vergangenheit nimmt einen geheimnisvollen Auftrag entgegen, der ihn auf entlegene Welten führt. * Das „Skillset“ des Protagonisten erscheint mir angemessen: Wie von einem Mandalorianer zu erwarten, kann er herausragend mit dem Blaster umgehen und es mit mehreren Gegnern auf einmal aufnehmen — dennoch ist er nicht auf dem Level eines Jedi-Ritter und befindet sich schon in der ersten Folge in einer Situation, in der er auf die Hilfe von anderen angewiesen ist. * Alle größeren Nebencharaktere finde ich bisher sehr faszinierend und abwechslungsreich. Vor allem IG-11 hat es mir angetan und ich würde gerne noch mehr von ihm sehen. Die Idee seiner „besonderen Modifikation“ ist absolut genial und angesichts seiner Profession auch logisch. * Dave Filoni, der bei dieser Folge Regie geführt hat, weiß, wie Star Wars geht und das hat er wieder eindrucksvoll gezeigt. Es gibt so viele Easter-Eggs wie Kowakianische Echsenaffen (denen endlich dasselbe Schicksal wie den Porgs zuteil wird), GNK-Energiedroiden, Beskar, Torwächterdroiden etc., das man aus dem Schauen und Staunen gar nicht mehr herauskommt. * Die große Enthüllung am Schluss, die ein bisheriges Tabu-Thema thematisiert und im Laufe der Staffel ein klaffendes Loch im Kanon schließen könnte. * Die Darstellung der mandalorianischen Kultur war bisher bekanntlich nicht einheitlich (eher pazifistisch mit einer radikalen Splittergruppe in ↔ militant in der ''Republic-Commando''-Reihe) und sorgte so für Streit unter den Fans. Das Clevere an dem Setting der Serie ist, dass nach dem Zusammenbruch des Imperiums sich eh alles im Umbruch befindet, sodass ein guter Kompromiss aus beiden Richtungen geschaffen werden kann, was in der ersten Folge bereits deutlich wird. * Die Existenz von Rückblenden. Ich hoffe, dass sie in den kommenden Folgen noch ausgebaut werden, da ihnen erzähltechnisch wahnsinnig viel Potenzial innewohnt. * Die Musik passt meiner Meinung nach ausgezeichnet zu einem „Wilden Westen im Weltraum“. Man hat das Gefühl, als lausche man einer abgespaceten Version von unseren irdischen Zupfinstrumenten. Dass man sich mit bekannten John-Williams-Motiven bisher zurückhält, beurteile ich positiv — denn so kann man auch auf musikalischer Ebene in eine neue Richtung aufbrechen und wenn doch mal Familiäres eingestreut wird, entfaltet das umso größere Wirkung. * Der Ton ist für einen Western angemessen düster und sehr nahe an oder den späteren Staffeln von TCW, aber jedenfalls absolut nicht kindgerecht, wie von manchen befürchtet. * Mir fiel es in den ersten Minuten schwer, mich an das Medium an sich zu gewöhnen. Die letzten Star-Wars-Serien waren allesamt animiert und erforderten viel Vorstellungskraft, sodass man nun umdenken muss. Gleichzeitig wirken die „Bühnenbilder“ und Landschaften von The Mandalorian für mich aber noch weniger authentisch als in den Filmen. * Wie aus meiner kurzen Handlungszusammenfassung am Anfang hervorgeht, ist die Story in dieser Folge noch sehr simpel gestrickt und lässt sich am besten als „Protagonist besucht nacheinander verschiedene Welten“ beschreiben. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass man in den nächsten Folgen neue parallele Handlungsstränge einführt und so den Zuschauer etwas mehr zum Mitdenken bewegt. Fazit: Alles in allem eine solide Pilotfolge, die Lust auf mehr macht. Das notwendige „Star-Wars-Feeling“ wurde getroffen und die Liebe zum (kanonischen) Detail lässt jedes Fan-Herz höher schlagen. Dies wird jedoch nicht ausreichen, um eine ganze Staffel zu füllen. Daher ist wichtig, dass man sich in den nächsten Folgen weniger auf die Marke „Star Wars“ verlässt, um die Handlung zu tragen, sondern mehr auf klassische Erzähltechniken einer Serie konzentriert. (7/10) CHAPTER 2 — „The Child“ (15.11.2019) rechts|250px|link= Der Mandalorianer ist auf die Hilfe eines Freundes angewiesen, um den Planeten wieder verlassen zu können. * Die Zusammenfassung der letzten Folge ist gut geschnitten und kommt ganz ohne Erzähler aus. * Die Episode zeigt eindrucksvoll, wie anstrengend Jawas sein können. * Die ungewöhnliche Freundschaft und der Abschied am Ende. * So ein selbstfahrendes, ferngesteuertes Kinderbett ist schon praktisch. * Die Folge war um einiges kürzer als die erste. Sofern sich nun storytechnisch ein neuer „Akt“ anschließt, kann das aber durchaus sinnvoll gewesen sein. * Die „Enthüllung“ in der Mitte der Folge war doch sehr vorhersehbar. * Im ersten Drittel der Folge gibt es keinen wirklichen Dialog. Das wurde mir auf Dauer zu anstrengend. Fazit: Leider eine typische Füllepisode ohne große Handlung. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Serie nächste Woche in die Gänge kommt. Ach ja und seit wann sprechen Jawas eigentlich wie Minions? (5/10) CHAPTER 3 — „The Sin“ (22.11.2019) rechts|250px|link= Den Mandalorianer plagen Gewissensbisse nach Einreichung seines Auftrags. * Gute Action-Szenen mit viel spaßigem Geballere und ein paar brenzligen Situationen. * Der Mando schöpft das Potenzial seiner Rüstung vollends aus. * Mehr Mandalorianer. Mit Jet-Packs. * Herzerwärmende Szenen zwischen dem Mando und seinem neuen Begleiter. * Gruselige Verfolgungsjagd durch die Stadt. * On a side note: Es gibt immer noch keine Episodenführer auf starwars.com, was aufgrund der vielen neuen Begrifflichkeiten sehr schade ist. * Die Flashbacks haben nach wie vor keinen wirklichen Mehrwert (außer dass der Mando mit Jyn Erso die Liebe zu unterirdischen Verstecken teilt) und schon sehr bald werde ich dieses mit dem Hämmern des Ambosses verbundene Flackern, das beim ersten Mal noch cool war, nicht mehr sehen können. * Ich habe bereits nach der ersten Folge kritisiert, dass die Sets auf mich zu irdisch wirken bzw. zu sehr nach Studio aussehen. Besonders die Rüstung des Mandalorianers ist für mich einfach nur ein gutes CosPlay-Kostüm. * Die Handlung samt Twists war leider wieder sehr vorhersehbar. Fazit: Eine actionreiche Folge, die mir zumindest mehr Spaß gemacht hat als die vorherige. Jetzt scheinen alle Pflicht-Handlungs-Elemente abgehakt und man kann sich hoffentlich endlich in die Unbekannten Regionen wagen. (6/10) CHAPTER 4 — „Sanctuary“ (29.11.2019) Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe muss der Mandalorianer ein Dorf vor gefährlichen Plünderern schützen. * Die audiovisuelle Reminiszenz des Kampfläufers an einen Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bloß wie sind die Plünderer in seinen Besitz gelangt? * Die neue Hauptfigur passt super zu unserem Mandalorianer. Mein Traum wäre eine Crew aus den beiden und IG-11. * Das „Küken“ der Staffel kommt wieder voll zur Geltung. * Deep Talk über Mando-Kultur und die Bedeutung seines Helms. Wie passend, dass er ihn zwar dann doch abnimmt — aber mit einem kleinen Twist. * Die Folge hat sehr große Parallelen zur TCW-Episode Kopfgeldjäger, manche Szenen wurden sogar Eins-zu-Eins übernommen. Das ist zwar nicht sonderlich originell, aber ich kann damit leben, weil die meisten Zuschauer das Original vermutlich nicht kennen und einfach nur eine Hommage an das „Original des Originals“ Die sieben Samurai sehen. Außerdem ist die Entscheidung für dieses Setting eine logische Konsequenz aus dem Ende der vorherigen Folge und ein notwendiger Zwischenschritt in der Charakterentwicklung des Mandalorianers. * Die Musik hat sich für mich seit der ersten Folge nicht gesteigert, sondern eher nachgelassen. * Die Klatooinianer sind auch nur billige Orks. Die gesamte Eingangsszene war schon sehr klischeehaft. Fazit: Keine langatmige Folge, sondern Pacing-/Tempo-mäßig wieder auf dem Level der Pilotepisode. Um die Serie richtig genießen zu können, muss man, glaube ich, akzeptieren, dass die Serie vor allem Star-Wars-Neulinge bzw. die Casual Fans ansprechen will. Dementsprechend habe ich keine allzu hohen Erwartungen mehr, was originelles Star-Wars-Storytelling betrifft, sondern versuche mich einfach so gut wie möglich unterhalten zu lassen. (7/10) CHAPTER 5 — „Gunslinger“ (06.12.2019) Der Mandalorianer hilft einem jungen Kopfgeldjäger und legt sich mit einer gerissenen Scharfschützin an. * Handlungstechnisch die anspruchsvollste und komplexeste Folge bisher. Eine unscheinbare Szene zu Beginn wird gegen Ende nochmal wichtig. * Da alle vier Hauptcharaktere in dieser Episode undurchschaubar sind (ein großes Lob an die Schauspieler!), fragt man sich ständig, wer wen zuerst verraten wird — schließlich ist jeder nur an seinem eigenen Erfolg interessiert. * Der Luftkampf am Anfang und ein ziemlich guter „One-Liner“. * Eine ruhige, aber vertraute Version von Mos Eisley, wo sich einiges verändert hat. * Eine unvorhergesehene Begegnung mit Boxendroiden und Tusken-Räubern. Natürlich gibt es auch noch viele weitere Easter-Eggs. * Zur Abwechslung mal ein Ende mit Cliffhanger. Werden wir in der nächsten Folge einen alten Bekannten sehen? Fazit: Eine kurze, aber sehr durchdachte Folge mit Wendungen, die man so nicht unbedingt erwartet. Übrigens: Dank einer cleveren Mischung aus Star-Wars-Nostalgie und neuen Fan-Lieblingen ist The Mandalorian inzwischen verdient die meistgefragteste TV-Serie weltweit. (8/10) CHAPTER 6 — „The Prisoner“ (13.12.2019) Der Mandalorianer muss mit alten Bekannten zusammenarbeiten, um einen der ihren aus einem Gefangenentransporter der Neuen Republik zu befreien. * Es gibt viele brenzlige Situationen, in denen man ordentlich mit zittert. * Die Neue Republik hat einen kurzen, aber wirkungsvollen Gastauftritt. * Der realistische Dialog und das überzeugende Schauspiel bei den Sticheleien der Söldner an Bord der Crest. Kam einer Alltagssituation sehr nahe. * Die Wächter-Droiden gefallen mir optisch sehr gut und eignen sich hervorragend als Kanonenfutter. * Prinzipiell finde ich es positiv, dass die Hauptrollen zunehmend von Nicht-Menschen ausgefüllt werden, jedoch sind mir Make-up und Kostüm immer noch zu irdisch/Cos-Play-mäßig. Fazit: Eine typische Heist-Folge mit Versteckspiel und Kampf gegen die Zeit. Da alle neuen Charaktere unsympathisch sind, macht die Episode aber nicht ganz so viel Spaß. (7/10) CHAPTER 7 — „The Reckoning“ (18.12.2019) Der Mandalorianer muss alles auf eine Karte setzen und sich seinen Verfolgern stellen. * Zuerst einmal ein großes Lob an die kreativen Köpfe hinter der Staffel! Erst letzte Woche habe ich noch eine Online-Diskussion darüber gelesen, ob die Serie zu viele Füllepisoden habe. Ein Nutzer meinte, dass man sich an Rebels erinnern solle, bei dem sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt hatte, dass jede einzelne Folge relevant gewesen war, und dementsprechend Dave Filonis Autorentalent vertrauen müsse. Sein Fokus würde nun mal mehr auf nuancierter Charakterentwicklung als komplexen Handlungsbögen liegen. Und tatsächlich hat diese Folge den roten Faden der Staffel enthüllt. * Endlich kam es zum lange erwarteten Wiedersehen meiner Lieblingscharaktere dieser Staffel. Und man spürt einfach, dass die Harmonie zwischen ihnen stimmt, wodurch auch organische Dialoge entstehen. * Bewundernswert ist, dass die Charaktere sich selbst treu bleiben dürfen, auch wenn das für die Autoren bedeutet, dass sie kreative Lösungen für die scheinbaren Widersprüche zwischen den Prinzipien eines Charakters und dem gemeinsamen Ziel des Teams entwickeln müssen. * Sehr clever gelöst wurde die „Wiedergeburt“ einer dieser Personen. Ich fand es super, dass man sich die Zeit für eine emotionale Rückblende genommen hat. * Gerade bei dieser Montage, aber auch über die restliche Folge verstreut, ist mir die Musik diesmal positiv aufgefallen. Weniger abgespacet und dafür mehr romantische Streicherklänge — passend zur dramatischeren Handlung. * Die Wendungen in dieser Folge kamen für mich echt überraschend. Dadurch dass diesmal nicht das Ein Planet/Eine Geschichte-Konzept verwendet wurde, hatte ich nicht — wie bei den vorherigen Folgen — ständig das Gefühl zu wissen, welche Richtung die Geschichte einschlagen wird. * Der „Rancor“ im Raum wurde angesprochen und auch hier wurde wieder ersichtlich, dass die Autoren ihre Figuren wie die intelligenten Erwachsenen behandeln, die sie sein sollen. So durften diese sich rational ihre Meinung dazu bilden und wurden nicht auf die üblichen Schwarz-Weiß-Standpunkte eingeschränkt. * Was ich immer an Star Wars liebe, ist, wenn gezeigt wird, wie eine scheinbar sehr kompakte Story plötzlich Auswirkungen auf das Schicksal der gesamten Galaxis hat (vgl. [[Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Kurzrezension: „Verlorene Welten“ von Claudia Gray|meine Rezension zu Verlorene Welten]]). Letzte Woche haben wir einen kleinen Einblick in die Welt der Neuen Republik erhalten, diese Woche wurde die Macht des Imperiums eindrucksvoll zur Schau gestellt. Bloß schade, dass man für den großen Auftritt am Ende nicht einen bereits im Kanon etablierten Charakter verwendet hat (wie seinen Namensvetter). * In den letzten Folgen hat man eigentlich ziemlich deutlich gesehen, wie eng und zugestellt das Innere der Razor Crest ist. Und plötzlich haben mehrere Blurrgs Platz? * Zugegeben, die Landschaftsaufnahmen und gerade die Landeszene eines neuen Fahrzeugs waren visuell sehr beeindruckend. Dennoch hatte ich jedes Mal im Kopf, dass die Schauspieler wohl gerade vor einem riesigen Greenscreen laufen müssen oder das Fahrzeug komplett Computer-animiert ist. Natürlich ist beides wohl der Fall, aber das sollte sich mir als Zuschauer eigentlich nicht aufdrängen. Fazit: Eine herausragende Episode, die eine perfekte Mischung aus Story, Action, Emotionen und Humor bietet. Ich habe das Gefühl, jetzt geht es mit der Serie erst so richtig los. (9/10) CHAPTER 8 — „Redemption“ (27.12.2019) Der Mandalorianer muss einen Weg aus einer scheinbar ausweglosen Lage finden. * Der Einstieg war zum Totlachen und sooo Meta. * To nurse and to protect. Eine Umschulung der besonderen Art, die jedoch kein Talent dieses Charakters ungenutzt lässt. * Dieser modifizierte Astromechdroide war dermaßen surreal. Nette Hommage an Charon. * Ich bin sehr erfreut darüber, dass der neue Antagonist nicht zum Cartoon-Bösewicht reduziert wurde, sondern wirklich raffiniert und dadurch brandgefährlich sein darf. Klar, der Countdown war ein bisschen Stereotyp, aber aufgrund der plötzlichen Macht-Verschiebung nachvollziehbar, und Gideon hat im Feuergefecht bewiesen, dass er nicht zu unterschätzen ist. * Der Cliffhanger am Ende hat mein Fan-Herz höher schlagen lassen, da es zeigt, dass die TV-Animationsserien auch Jahre später noch relevant sind. * Der offensichtliche Deus-Ex-Machina-Charakter wird nur sehr nuanciert eingesetzt und lässt sich vor allem (wie in dem Alter zu erwarten) nur schwer steuern. * Der Name und das Gesicht des Mandalorianers. Mei, hat mich jetzt weder positiv noch negativ überrascht. Immerhin gut, dass man auch hier wieder eine clevere Lösung für das Niemand-darf-seinen-Helm-abnehmen-Problem gefunden hat. * Nachdem Episode 7 für mich durch die Zusammenführung der Handlungsstränge eigentlich bereits das „inhaltliche Staffelfinale“ dargestellt hat, hatte Episode 8 aus meiner Sicht nur noch die Funktion, den Cliffhanger der vorherigen Folge aufzulösen und die Basis für die zweite Staffel zu schaffen. Daher hätte ich es vermutlich besser gefunden, wenn man aus dem Staffelfinale ein 90-Minuten-Special gemacht hätte anstatt es so aufzuteilen. In Episode 8 waren ja auch keine Spoiler für vorhanden, die das nach den Kinostart gesetzte Ausstrahlungsdatum gerechtfertigt hätten. Übrigens: Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn man (ähnlich wie bei [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina Chilling Adventures of Sabrina]) ein in sich abgeschlossenes Special produzieren würde (z. B. für den 4. Mai), um die Wartezeit bis zur (reine Spekulation meinerseits soeben offiziell bestätigt) erst nächsten Herbst erscheinenden 2. Staffel zu überbrücken. * Nach den Worten der Clan-Führerin hatte ich erwartet, dass man aus der richtigen Handhabung des neu erworbenen Rüstungsteils eine sich über mehrere künftige Folgen hinziehende Herausforderung für den Mandalorianer konstruiert. Die Warnung war ja irgendwie unnötig, wenn er paar Minuten später perfekt damit umgehen kann. * Den Cliffhanger aus Episode 5 mit in die neue Staffel zu übernehmen, halte ich für nicht sinnvoll. Schon jetzt erinnert man sich ja kaum daran. Fazit: Eine packendes Staffel-Finale, das die bisherige Geschichte passend abrundet und mich den nächsten Episoden gespannt entgegenfiebern lässt. (8/10) Damit ist meine Rezension der ersten Staffel beendet! Ich werde vermutlich zum Deutschland-Start von Disney+ nochmal alle 8 Folgen im Gesamtkontext Revue passieren lassen, aber bis dahin: „I have spoken. This is the way.“ Datei:Yoda.gif Kategorie:Rezensionen Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag